


【servamp/怠惰組】伴隨，與之後的事（下）

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 怠惰組, 黑真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -黑真、黑真，黑真-捏了一兩個設定，請小心食用
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 1





	【servamp/怠惰組】伴隨，與之後的事（下）

**Author's Note:**

> -黑真、黑真，黑真  
> -捏了一兩個設定，請小心食用

唉該怎樣跟過去……好麻煩。   
  
  
  
由於剛才隨口說了不去，自然而然地衍生出他不想面對的問題。明天要去也得考慮怎樣去。但是……真晝，那個喜歡把所有事都背負起來的真晝竟然對他說「不想去也沒關係」，不管怎樣想也有點怪。   
  
  
小黑看著真晝又在廚房裡處理食材，想去看看又不符合他的「性格」，在他決定要去看的時候，真晝已經完成了他手上的事。他只好繼續趴在地上盯著遊戲機，但不管用甚麼技能打都是已經通關失敗。如常共享晚餐，如常飯後玩遊戲，如常洗澡和吃冰淇淋。但是哪裡不對呢？   
  
  
如果當時有跟他表明自己意願，事情會有所不同嗎？   
  
  
「小黑，不許通宵打遊戲！現在就去睡覺！」真晝的聲音突然在耳邊出現，他皺起的眉頭在小黑眼前放大幾倍出現。   
  
  
「MahiMahi好囉嗦——真合不來。」被驚到的小黑故作鎮定，慢條斯理地收起遊戲機，就像平時一樣。   
  
  
>>>   
  
  
真晝這天比平時更早就起來收拾東西，當然也不忘做早餐。香腸、太陽蛋、沙律，果汁。做法簡單又有營養，雖說簡單，但他大意地在切香腸時切到手指。打點好家事，深呼吸拍打自己的臉，他放輕自己的腳步，慢慢走出家門。   
  
  
小黑聽到他出去後，看到餐枱上的早餐都是自己最喜歡的食物，除了沙律。平時真晝都不願意在早餐裡加香腸，說腌製食品沒營養。他沒想太多，快速吃了早餐，將盤子放在洗碗盤裡就出去。   
  
  
他仰頭向天，嗅著空氣中微弱的血味去找。要不是看到垃圾桶裡有繃帶，他不會試這方法。畢竟血就是血，基本上都是一樣的。   
  
  
  
「毫無方向，真麻煩⋯⋯」   
  
  
  
更麻煩的是，以貓的形態需要花更多的時間。   
  
  
  
離開住宅區，不知不覺走到遇真晝第一次見面的街上。他正感嘆着真晝居然讓一隻可愛的小貓走那麼多的路時，才察覺到這可不是「跟家裡很近」的距離。他加快貓步，邊走邊四處張望。隨着時間的迫近，他難得認真仔細地回想起近日的真晝到底還有甚麼奇怪或是不同的地方。   
  
  
「啊啊！龍征你看，這不是小黑嗎？」虎雪蹲下來抱起小黑，旁邊的龍征聽到虎雪的呼喚而湊近看看他手中的小貓。   
  
  
「這家伙絕對是偷跑出來的吧。」「龍征別這樣啊。說不定是小黑是擔心真晝一個人去了拜祭才跑出來的。」   
  
  
小黑裝出平時軟綿綿的樣子讓他們抱着，沒想到他的eve，他一直要找的人原來是去拜祭，要是他有主動跟過去的話……他掙扎着想從虎雪懷裡逃走，即使只是早一秒也好，能早一點找到真晝就好。   
  
  
「唔，小黑等等。」虎雪讓龍征從他的背包拿出雨傘，將輕巧的雨傘綁到小黑身上。「每年這些時候也會下雨呢，能幫忙把雨傘還給真晝嗎？」   
  
  
  
小黑被迫背着沉重的雨傘，往墓地的方向跑。   
  
  
  
真的如虎雪所說的一樣，天開始黑起來，烏雲遮蓋明亮的太陽，刮起的風捲起了地上落葉。他到了墓地，慢慢走着尋找真晝的身影，直到他看到一個男生細心地用毛巾拭擦着墓碑才停下腳步。真晝放下花了幾天晚上做的食物，坐在墓前對着墓碑說話。小黑的位置看不清他的表情，但能感應到真晝現在有點無奈的心情。

  
  
  


生老病死，人獨有的一環，是作為真祖吸血鬼沒辦法體會的事。

小黑不知道可以怎麼樣幫助他，在這方面從來都沒有方法可以幫助。他能做的就只有靜靜地在eve的身旁直到最後。

  
  
  


察覺到真晝要離開的時候，他跟着真晝的後面走。真晝沉默地走着，突然想起甚麼似的轉身，讓小黑來不及躲起來。小黑尷尬地看着他，不過他的臉上，並沒有想像中的難過或難受，而是一副放下心頭大石的樣子。他們四目交投，彼此都沒有踏出一步說話。   
  
  
真晝抱起小黑，解開他身上的雨傘後，讓他一如既往趴在他的肩膀上。沉默的空間，小黑有種難以形容的窒息感，他正躊躇着怎樣開口，生怕說出觸動到真晝神經的說話。   
  
  


  
「回去吧？這晚吃泡麵好不好。」「喵。」

  
再次陷入沉默。   
  
  
  
「喂⋯⋯真晝，我⋯⋯」「嘛也不是甚麼秘密，這天是媽媽的死忌，所以這幾天才會那麼晚睡和早起。小黑……對不起，讓你擔心了！」真晝一口氣說出了小黑一直猜想的事，他偏頭望着小黑。   
  
  
「喵，果然合不來喵。Mahimahi的自我妄想還是那麼厲害。」   
  
  
  
「小黑！」「⋯⋯我們，是兩個人。之後的事，總會有方法解決的。」小黑看着真晝堅定地說道。   
  
  


之後回家的路上，真晝還說了很多日常的事，小黑沒多注意都忘記了。

  
  


他只記得這時候的真晝和平時一樣，而他，也像平時一樣跟隨着就夠了。

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 早安，這裡零昀
> 
> 抱歉拖得有點久了⋯⋯不得不承認自己分心在其他的事上而忘了更新。而且這文上篇埋下的東西不夠多，結果寫下篇的時候卡住了很久orz
> 
> 這篇想寫的是陪伴，捏的設定是：
> 
> 1 真晝媽媽的死忌
> 
> 2 真晝拜祭方法
> 
> 3 憑血的味道找人
> 
> 最後，希望你們喜歡。
> 
> 20171212 0215 零昀


End file.
